Codicia
by Demon Fable 42
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Después de que Rarity rechaza a Spike, él se vuelve codicioso pero no por tesoros. Señoras y señores, les presento mi humilde y segundo fanfic. Posible continuación.
**Codicia**

Spike es un dragón verde y morado, de la misma altura que la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, criado por ponis pero lo más importante, un dragón que no es codicioso... Hasta ahora

Spike desde que llegó a Ponyville estuvo enamorado de Rarity, una unicornio que sin duda lo tenía loco, siempre quiso decirle lo que sentía pero el miedo y la vergüenza se le impedía. Pero hoy sería un día diferente, hoy le iba a decir la verdad

Nuestro draconiano protagonista se encontraba en el comedor del castillo de la Princesa Twilight, él estaba feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues sabía que ese mismo día las cosas cambiarían para bien, sin dudas le iba a decir a Rarity que fuese su novia. Aunque su amada ya no fuera tan cercana a él como cuando era un niño lo haría de todas formas, él había cambiado, ya no era un niño, y ahora que había cumplido la mayoría de edad tenía un punto de ventaja, hasta tenía trabajo

 **-Buenos días Spike! Veo que despertaste de buen humor ¿Ocurre algo especial?- Le saludo Twilight entrando al comedor**

 **-Buenos días Twi! Hoy es un día muy especial, es el Día de los Corazones y Cascos, hoy me le declarare a Rarity!** \- Dijo con felicidad

 **-Lo había olvidado, bueno tampoco es como si fuera importante- Dijo mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno**

 **-¿Ah no?¿Y no te suena familiar el nombre Flash Sentry?-** Pregunto con una mirada de picardia

La alicornio al escuchar ese nombre se sonrojo y contesto **-Q-Que cosas dices Spike, S-Solo es mi amigo**

 **-Sii claro como no** \- Dijo con sarcasmo, mostrando una sonrisa de burla

- **Bueno, ya está el desayuno. Aquí tienes** \- Dijo poniendo unos Hot Cakes en la mesa

- **Gracias** \- Comenzó a comer rápido hasta que se acaba. Se levanta y comienza a caminar - **Nos vemos luego, Twilight** \- Se despidio

- **Adiós, suerte con Rarity** \- Dijo mientras comía

Spike salió del castillo para ir a Sugarcube Corner a comprar algo para Rarity

- _ **Pobre Twilight y Flash, están enamorados, pero son muy tímidos para hablarse-**_ Pensó el dragón mientras entraba a Sugarcube Corner

 **Mientras tanto en Boutique Carrusel**

La unircornio modista se encontraba trabajando con cara de cansancio, ojeras, despeinada y con el maquillaje hecho un desastre, y como si fuera poco tenia un humor de mil demonios. Ella en la noche había tenido una cita con Fancy Pants, cuando regresó a su casa recordó que había olvidado completamente que tenía que entregar unos 5 vestidos para el día siguiente. Trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche, lo único que le detuvo fue su cansancio, ella cerro los ojos por unos segundos y se quedó completamente dormida, cuando despertó se puso a trabajar nuevamente, pues solo le faltaba un vestido. Volviendo a la actualidad, Rarity ya iba por la mitad del ultimo vestido, cuando de repente escuchó que tocaban la puerta, y fastidiada abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Spike escondiendo algo

- **Hola Rarity ¿Cómo estas?-** Saludó el dragón, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Vio a Rarity que estaba toda desarreglada, para el seguía hermosa, a pensar de su estado, pensó que estaba así por que acababa de despertar. Esperó un saludo de la unicornio que siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa, pero esta vez no fue así

- **Si vienes a pedirme que salga contigo, tendré que declinar de antemano, tengo trabajo que hacer y no voy a poder salir con nadie en todo el día-** Dijo la verdad a medias, controlando su temperamento, ya que, aunque le fastidiara que le molesten cuando trabajaba, no podía tratar mal a Spike porque sabía que le lastimaría sentimentalmente. Ya tenía otra cita planeada con Fancy Pants, le mintió por obvias razones

Spike se entristeció, pero no mucho porque pensaba que, si no sería hoy, podría ser mañana, y se fue con los regalos para Rarity en sus garras y camino sin rumbo aparente alrededor de 2 horas, hasta que chocó con una pareja a la cual no vio por caminar cabizbaja, se levantó dando unos quejidos y dijo - **Disculpen, no vi por donde iba-** Sin mirar a la pareja

Rarity y Fancy Pants eran con quien había chocado. La modista ya más arreglada, se enfureció por saber que Spike había arruinado el "momento perfecto", los dos estaban besándose por primera vez, cuando el dragón los chocó. Enfurecida lo encaro **-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-** Grito ella

Al ver que Rarity estaba ahí con Fancy Pants, se confundió. Ella había dicho que estaría ocupada y no saldría con nadie, pero ahí estaba, con Fancy en lo que parecía ser una cita - **Rarity, dijiste que no saldrías en todo el día porque estarías ocupada, y ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Estás en una cita?-** Preguntó confundido y con miedo de saber la respuesta

 **-¡¿A CASO ERES TONTO O QUE?!¡TE MENTÍ PORQUE ESTOY EN UNA CITA Y NOS ESTABAMOS BESANDO HASTA QUE NOS CHOCASTE-** Grito furiosa, y al ver lo que pretendía el dragón, llevando una caja con chocolates y un ramo de flores de todo tipo, se enfureció más, porque estaba harta de eso **\- Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN NUNCA TUVISTE OPORTUNIDAD CONMIGO, NO TE QUIERO, PARA MI SOLO ERES UNA LAGARTIJA ESCUPE FUEGO! ¡ME REPUGNA PENSAR QUE QUIERES A UNA YEGUA! ¡ES INMUNDO PENSAR QUE QUIERES CRUZAR ESPECIES! ¡AHORA SACA TU ESCAMOSO TRASERO DE AQUI, Y QUE NO TE VUELVA A VER! ¡OJALÁ QUE TE MUERAS! -** Grito a todo pulmón yéndose con Fany, aunque este quería disculparse por la actitud de la yegua no pudo porque Rarity se lo estaba llevando a rastras. A ella nunca le habían enseñado a respetar a otras especies, al contrario, siempre le dijeron que nunca debía rebajarse a tener más que una amistad con alguien que no fuese un poni. Cuando Spike era un niño todavía, a Rarity le parecía tierno y se encariño como si fuera una mascota o sirviente que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle en lo que quisiera, pero al paso del tiempo, ya no le parecía tierno, ni estaba a su servicio, tenía obligaciones que cumplir, por lo que casi ni le tenía cariño, solo lo trataba bien porque sabía lo que el sentía por ella y por lastima nunca le dijo la verdad; Cuando ya estaba lejos vio de reojo al dragón y siguió su camino

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN: Busquen en YouTube "Cold - Jorge Méndez" y seleccionen el video donde hay un pájaro bajo la lluvia en blanco y negro, o "Sad piano by Michael Ortega" pongan el video donde hay un dibujo de un hombre llorando.**_

Ese fue el momento en que algo se rompió en el, desde ese día las cosas ya no serían iguales. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y como una cascada bajan por sus mejillas, veía con tristeza como su amada se alejaba con un semental que no era el, nunca en su vida se imaginó tal escenario. Bien sabía que podría llegar a ser rechazado pero no creyó que lo haría de una manera tan cruel _**"¿Acaso no tiene sentimientos como para tratarme así?¿Porque lo hizo de esa manera?... No fue mi intención"**_ Decía el dragón para sus adentros y con el corazón hecho pedazos se fue de ahí

Y como era de esperarse toda la gente quedo atónita al presenciar el cruel rechazo del dragón, quien era conocido por ser amigable, alegre y más que nada porque siempre estuvo enamorado de Rarity

 **30 minutos después**

Spike se encontraba en un lugar casi despejado del bosque Everfree, habían unos pastizales, unos pocos árboles y un rio. Él estaba sentado apoyando su espalda contra un árbol que le daba sombra a casi todo su cuerpo, a su lado tenía una espada negra encantada, de modo que pueda penetrar la armadura natural draconiana; Tomo un papel en blanco y una pluma, y empezó a escribir

 _ **-"Lo siento, perdónenme por no despedirme personalmente, los amo a todos... Es un descaro de mi parte, pero no me olviden... Por favor perdónenme por hacer esto... Nunca fue mi intención hacer que Rarity se enojara conmigo, no sé si esta sea la solución, pero creo que esta es la salida más fácil.**_ \- Se detuvo por un momento por su tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a **caer -** _ **Recuerdo los momentos con Twilight, siempre le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden, leía mucho y aunque no me lo demostrara, yo sé que me quiere, algún día será igual o mejor que la Princesa Celestia. Con Pinkie siempre paso buenos momentos, sus fiestas siempre me subían el ánimo cuando estaba triste, es la poni más alocada que existe y una de mis mejores amigas. Fluttershy sin dudas representa el elemento de la amabilidad, aunque siempre se comporta tímida, pero cuando ve a un animal o un niño te preguntas donde esta esa timidez, JA!**_ -Sonrió melancólicamente _ **\- Cuando llegue a Ponyville junto con Twilight casi no se le escuchaba hablar, pero cuando me vio tuvo una reacción muy irónica... Siempre tan buena con todos, no importa quien seas, lo que hayas hecho o que todos te odien, ella te dará una segunda oportunidad y te ayudara, aunque muchos no la merecen. Sobre AppleJack no tengo mucho que decir, ella es siempre muy honesta y trabajadora, a veces demasiado honesta, es un ejemplo a seguir, además de que siempre tuvo una rivalidad con Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida y leal de toda Equestria, sus bromas siempre me hacen reir, aunque a veces es un tanto orgullosa siempre la he visto como alguien que puede lograr lo que sea, sus metas se hicieron realidad, Aunque Rainbow Dash y AppleJack compiten en todo son mejores amigas. Y por último Rarity, no sé qué decir, pero voy a empezar diciendo que es la poni más hermosa y generosa de todo el planeta, su pelaje blanco tan hermoso, su melena bien arreglada que me enamora y sus cautivadores ojos que me hacen enloquecer de amor, hacen que me enamore más de ella, siempre pensé que con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, tal vez podría llegar a ser más que un amigo para ella, pero la dura realidad me golpeo que apenas me puedo mantener de pie debido a mi tristeza. Rarity, si estás leyendo esto quiero pedirte perdón con todo mi corazón, nunca quise molestarte, si me hubieras dicho antes que no querías nada conmigo, tal vez no hubiera terminado asi... Si tan solo hubiera nacido como un poni en vez de dragón las cosas estarían mejor... Te amo y siempre te amare Rarity, los amo a todos, pero tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, sin ti mi vida no encuentra sentido, hoy me abriste los ojos**_ **-** Le comienza temblar la mano y llora aún más, pero en silencio - _ **No hay lugar para un dragón en un mundo de ponis.**_ _**Si tú no me quieres volver a ver... Ni siquiera con vida cumpliré tu deseo... Espero que seas feliz con tu poni especial, nunca dudes de que siempre te amé, adiós para siempre"-**_ Termino de escribir su carta llorando y temblando

Reflexionó un rato sobre lo que iba a hacer y acepto su destino, ya no tenía motivos para vivir, con un gran pesar en su alma, tomo un poco de agua del rio, guardo su carta con él y se volvió a sentar bajo el árbol. Tomo la espada con ambas garras y se la colocó en el abdomen sin clavársela, por cada respiración lloraba más, sentía una presión en el pecho que lo hacía ponerse más y más triste. Por un momento dejo de llorar y con un movimiento rápido su espada lo atravesó, comenzó a sentir dolor, pero a la misma vez un alivio por dejar atrás todo aquello que lo hacía sufrir, su sangre bajo hasta el rio, mezclándose con el agua, empezó a sentir frio, su vista se oscurecía y cerró los ojos sabiendo que su hora estaba llegando, vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, se estaba muriendo y lo sabía, ya no había vuelta atrás. Creyó escuchar que lo llamaban por un momento, rápidamente pensó que fue una mala jugada de su mente debido a su actual estado, dio un último suspiro y una última lagrima bajo por su mejilla antes de desmayarse debido a la falta de sangre

 **Unos minutos antes**

Rainbow Dash había tenido una buena mañana con un semental le invitó a salir, pero ahora estaba recostada boca arriba en una nube, mientras su cabeza colgaba de ella, en su aburrimiento cerró sus ojos pero cuando pasaron a toda velocidad unos pegasos los tuvo que abrir del susto. Al abrirlos logró visualizar una silueta morada y verde que rápidamente reconoció, notó se dirigió al bosque Everfree, lo cual le pareció raro. Quiso seguirlo desde aire pero no lo encontró debido a los árboles que no dejaban que casi nada se viera a través de ellos, bajo a tierra y caminó varios minutos, sin encontrarlo, llegó a un lugar bastante grande, en el cual habían unos pocos árboles y un pequeño rio. Para intentar buscarlo mejor tomo vuelo e inicio su búsqueda, a los minutos logró ver los pies del dragón mientras las hojas del árbol tapaban lo demás de su cuerpo

 **-¡SPIKE!-** Llamó desde el cielo sin recibir respuesta **-¡HEY SPIKE!¡DESPIERTA DORMILÓN!-** Llamó nuevamente sin recibir respuesta alguna. Pero hubo un detalle del que no se había percatado hasta ahora, giro un poco su cabeza centrando su atención en el rio que ahora se volvía cada vez más rojizo, luego al costado del rio vio una sustancia color carmesí la cual venia del árbol, el cual estaba a centímetros del rio, donde estaba Spike. Totalmente extrañada por eso, se acercó al dragón, pero quedó horrorizada al ver la imagen que tenía delante, su amigo tenía una espada que atravesaba su cuerpo y una riñonera marrón, al darse cuenta de que era sangre lo que salía de su cuerpo y descendía hasta el rio para mezclarse con este, se acercó y de manera desesperada lo cargó con sus cascos delanteros y emprendió vuelo hacia el castillo de Twilight

Luego de unos segundos llegó a una velocidad súper sónica, entro al castillo y fue directamente a la biblioteca de este, donde encontró a Twilight ordenando libros

 **-¡TWILIGHT!¡SPIKE ESTA HERIDO, HAS ALGO!-** Dijo con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos

Cuando Twilight vio a Rainbow con Spike en sus cascos y una espada clavada en su vientre quedó en paralizada, pero volvió a la realidad gracias a lo que dijo su amiga. Rápidamente lo llevaron a su habitación, lo recostaron en su cama y lo curaron con medicina y magia

 **-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-** Preguntó angustiada

 **-No lo sé... lo vi que entró al bosque Everfree, intenté detenerlo, pero no pude alcanzarlo. Después de un rato lo encontré bajo un árbol que estaba al lado de un rio con...** -Su voz se iba haciendo más débil **\- Esas cosas, lo único que pude hacer es tráelo. Ya tenía la herida cuando lo vi** \- Dijo señalando a la espada y riñonera, mientras se le humedecían los ojos

Twilight fue hasta la espada y la riñonera, reconoció la espada, era el arma reglamentaria de los guardias de elite de la Princesa Luna, una espada hecha de un metal oscuro, uno de los más compatibles con magia. Luego vio la riñonera, ella misma se la había regalado hace años, la abrió y encontró una carta. Al leerla lo comprendió, él se quiso suicidar por culpa de Rarity, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y la ira se hizo presente, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, contó hasta diez tratando de controlarse, cosa que logró, pero aún así estaba enojada con Rarity. Levanto la vista para encontrar a una muy triste y angustiada Rainbow Dash, la pegaso estaba cabizbaja sentada en el suelo al lado del dragón, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba igual o más preocupada que ella por Spike, se le acerco y puso uno de sus cascos delanteros sobre el hombro de Rainbow, quien al sentir el tacto se dio vuelta y le abrazo. Lloró por un rato sobre el hombre de la alicornio y después de separarse esta le habló

- **Rainbow, tengo que mostrarte algo, pero prométeme que no vas a hacer nada malo después de que te lo muestre-** Le pidió sabiendo de lo que la pegaso era capaz de hacer

- **Yo... lo prometo-** Prometió algo dudosa

- **Bien, esto puede ser algo duro, pero creo que tu mereces saberlo-** Le advirtió mientras le entregaba la carta

Mientras Ranbow leía, Twilight podía visualizar sus expresiones faciales, primero tenia confusión, luego iba cambiando a tristeza, luego cambio a ira cuando termino. Quiso salir volando a toda velocidad, pero Twilight la detuvo, trató de zafase del agarre mágico pero no lo logró, aún así no se rendía, siguió forcejeando y Twilight al darse cuenta de que si no hablaba con ella no iba a dejar de intentar

La atrajo con su magia hacia donde estaba ella **-Rainbow Dash, lo prometiste**

- **¡PERO TWILIGHT ES CULPA DE RARITY QUE SPIKE SE ESTE MURIENDO-** Gritó con lágrimas de furia cayendo desde su rostro hasta el piso

- **Ranbow... por favor, cálmate, no lo hagas por mí, por ti, o por Rarity. Hazlo por Spike, a él no le gustaría ver a sus amigas peleando... Se hará justicia en su momento, pero ahora debemos centrarnos en Spike, su estado es muy delicado, debemos estar con él, no pelear**

Ya dejando se forcejear, Twilight la soltó y se acercó para consolarla con un abrazo de consuelo

- **E-ella no se merece su amor... Spike es bueno, servicial, siempre está ahí para cumplir con sus caprichos, siempre lo tuvo como un esclavo y él nunca le pidió nada a cambio, pero ¿Así se lo paga? ¿Como... Como es posible que sea el elemento de la generosidad?... Debería sacarle los ojos y romperle su cuerno, e-ella es una mierda, nunca debió darle esperanzas** \- Dijo entre sollozos

Y así las dos solas decidieron quedarse ahí para cuidar de Spike. Sabían que si le decían a AppleJack reaccionaria de la peor manera, Pinkie Pie se deprimiría, y Fluttershy o lloraría muchísimo o se enojaría al grado de querer matar a la unicornio con todas sus fuerzas, pues esa pegaso siempre reaccionaba a estas situaciones con mucha tristeza o con temible ira. Al único que llamaron, fue el Doctor Hooves para revisar el estado del dragón, quien al terminar de analizar su herida y darle una receta de medicamentos, dijo

- **Estará bien, gracias a que lo atendieron rápido, con la ayuda de los hechizos de sanación y su regeneración draconiana es posible que despierte en unas horas o en un día, en el peor de los casos si no despierta hasta mañana, tendrán que llevarlo al hospital para que le donen sangre. Si le duele la herida les dejo una lista de medicamentos que puede tomar para aliviar el dolor, en una semana ya no tendrá rastros de la herida... Si vuelve a intentar eso, tendrán que llevarlo con un psicólogo**

 **-Gracias por venir Doctor, no sabe lo agradecida que estamos-** Agradeció Twilight

 **-Te pondrás bien grandote, ya lo veras-** Le dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa a Spike de forma cálida, ella estaba sentada en el costado de la cama mientras le acariciaba la cresta

 **-Bueno, si no hay nada más en que pueda servirles, me retiro. Adiós Princesa Twilight -** Hizo una reverencia **\- Adiós señorita Rainbow Dash**

 **-Adiós Doctor-** Dijeron al unísono

Ya más aliviadas merendaron, Twilight para distraerse, empezó a leer libros sobre psiquiatría y psicología, pero Rainbow no quería dejar solo a Spike ni por un segundo. Y así pasaron las horas, ya bastante tarde Twilight estaba dormida en la biblioteca, despertó solo por un mosquito que le molestaba, fue al baño y cuando regresó vio la hora que marcaba un reloj de péndulo, era tardísimo, el reloj marcaba las 3:56 y con una sospecha, fue al cuarto donde estaba Spike y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Rainbow estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, la pegaso tenia sueño, pero no quería dormirse, "cabeceaba" del sueño, tenía una toalla colgada al lado de la silla y un balde con agua fría. Twilight se sintió mal por eso, no porque estuviera mal o le diera lastima, sino porque ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo

 _-_ _ **Rainbow se pasó todo el día cuidando de Spike, mientras yo estaba leyendo, en cambio ella no se rindió, ni siquiera con el sueño... No puedo creer que una amiga mía le tenga más cariño a Spike que yo, su hermana... adoptiva pero bueno, soy su hermana**_ _-_ Pensó al ver que la pegaso estaba más al pendiente del dragón que ella misma

En ese momento pudo ver a Twilight que estaba al frente de ella y con una sonrisa dijo - **Hey Twilight...** -Bostezó **\- ¿Me parece o es un poco tarde?**

- **Rainbow Dash, debes descansar, ya casi son las 4 de la mañana-** Se le acercó, la tomo de una de las pezuñas delanteras y empezó a llevarla **-Ven, te llevare a un cuarto de invitados**

- **No hace falta, yo estoy bien ¿Quien dijo que tengo sueño?-** Se soltó

 **-Tienes que dormir ¿No quieres ser la primera en ver despertar a Spike?-** Ranbow asintió **-Bien, entonces duerme. Te puedes levantar temprano para seguir cuidando de él**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-Sígueme**

 **Al día siguiente**

Twilight apenas despertaba, bostezó mientras se estiraba, para luego ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ella, Spike y Rainbow. Fue a la habitación donde había dejado a su amiga, golpeo la puerta, pero nada

 **-Rainbow despierta-** Dijo golpeando la puerta **-¿Rainbow?-** Golpeo nuevamente pero **nada -Raibow Dash ¿Estás ahí?-** Golpeo una última vez _ **-Tal vez todavía este durmiendo-**_ Pensó para luego irse. Se fue al comedor para desayunar, ya que todavía no lo hizo

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Spike**

El dragón se encontraba en su cama, lentamente se despertó, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en un ambiente familiar, sintió que estaba sobre algo cómodo. Con su vista miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, miró su cuerpo que estaba vendado. Primero se preguntó en su mente _**"¿Porque estoy asi?"**_ pero luego, a su lado, pudo visualizar unos cascos que le sostenía de la garra. Era Rainbow, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama mientras le sostenía una de sus garras con sus cascos. Pero centrándose nuevamente en la herida trató de recordar y como imágenes llegaron los recuerdos sobre el día anterior

Sin tiempo a sentirse triste fue abrazado por Rainbow Dash, mientras lloraba de alegría

 **-¡SPIKE!¡ESTAS BIEN!-** Grito abrazándolo

 **-Hey Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo estás?**

Al escuchar esa pregunta, se separó y enojada **contestó -¡¿QUE COMO ESTOY?! NOS TUVISTE A MI Y A TWILIGHT PREOCUPADAS TODO EL DÍA POR TU ESTUPIDEZ ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!**

 **-Yo... Yo no lo pensé bien, estaba mal, no sabía que hacer... Lo siento, tal vez no me merezco una amiga como tú-** Dijo cabizbaja

Ahora Rainbow se sintió mal por haberle hecho pensar mal a su amigo _ **, "Después de pasar por todo eso, lo mejor sería subirle el ánimo"**_ Pensó la pegaso. Spike se encontraba con la mirada baja y de repente se sintió abrazado, un cálido abrazo que disfrutó sin lugar a dudas

 **-Cállate, no digas esas cosas. Lo importante es que estas bien, grandísimo idiota-** Le consoló a su manera, el dragón sabía que eso significaba _"Ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo, me preocupé por ti, Spike"_. Según él esa era su forma de demostrar cariño

 **-Gracias por ser mi amiga Rainbow... Te quiero** \- Dijo devolviendo el abrazo

 **-...Yo también**

 **-Veo que ya despertaste-** Sonó una voz. Era Twilight sonriendo debido a la escena que tenía en frente, quien había llegado por los gritos de la pegaso

La Princesa de la Amistad se acercó al dragón y se unió al abrazo **-Me alegra que estés bien-** Susurró Twilight a lo que Spike respondió un desanimado

 **-Perdónenme chicas, siento haber hecho que se preocuparan tanto por mí. F-Fue una estupidez de mi parte intentar aliviar este dolor con un acto tan... tan cobarde y...** -Se le empezaba a hacer un nudo la garganta, pero fue callado con el casco de Twilight

- **No es necesario que digas más, entendemos que te sentías triste pero lo que hiciste no deja de estar mal...** -Se salió del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos con notables lagrimas- **Solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer**

 **-Lo prometo, Twilight-** Prometió **Spike -Pero por favor, no le digan nada a nadie, no quiero que odien a Rarity por algo que yo hice... Digo qu** -

 **-Ya lo sabemos, leímos tu carta, no se la mostraremos a nadie ni diremos nada de lo que sucedió** \- Le interrumpió la alicornio **-¿Sabes? Estuvo bastante mal lo que hizo Rarity, pero te doy mi palabra que no diré nada. Rainbow Dash, tu tampoco dirás nada ¿verdad?-** Preguntó finalmente, sabiendo de lo que era capaz la pegaso

La de crin multicolor respiró hondo para controlar sus ganas de darle una paliza a la unicornio modista, culpable de todo esto. Y respondió mucho más tranquila **-Miren, ella merece que le desfigure su cara de puta refinada que tiene, pero solo por ustedes, no diré nada**

 **-Rainbow Dash! No insultes de esa manera- Reprochó Twilight**

 **-Pero Twilight, es la verdad- Intentó protestar, pero no funcionó**

 **-Spike está pasando por un mal momento y lo único que haces es empeorarlo-** Y de esa forma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

 **-Lo siento Spike, yo no sabía es que me tanta furia lo que hizo esa p... lo que hizo Rarity que... Ah** -Suspiró la pegaso al no saber cómo expresarse, ni si era correcto hacerlo **\- solo, lo siento Spike**

 **-Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a este tipo de comentarios-** Se resignó Spike, recordando el "escenario" que armó Rarity, el cual fue presenciado por varios ponis

Pasaron los días, Spike se curó de su herida en una semana, se le notaba triste todavía pero iba mejoran de a poco. Por suerte para el dragón, la unicornio modista se mudó a Manehattan, según ella era porque le habían ofrecido se compañera de trabajo de una grifo también modista que era igual de buena que ella en diseño, todos sabían que pudo haberlo hecho desde su Boutique, algunos pensaban que fue porque le dio lastima el saber que Spike estaba pasando por un mal momento y se fue para ayudarlo a olvidar lo sucedido, pero en realidad se fue porque no soportó más el maltrato de los ponis, algunos vendedores le cobraban más de lo debido, le vendían de mala gana o ni siquiera le vendían y algo así era con la relación que tenía con casi la mitad del pueblo, sin contar que a veces encontraba insultos escritos con pintura, cosas podridas en sus paredes, entre otros. Algunos pensarían que el haber reaccionado así por parte de los ponis fue exagerado, pero lo hacían vengándose por parte de Spike, aunque este les pedía que no hicieran esas cosas, solo no le hacían caso al ver lo deprimido que estaba

Pasaron 2 meses para que el dragón pudiera superar lo que ocurrió con Rarity, en ese tiempo ella volvió a Ponyville dos veces, la primera vez fue por Sweetie Belle, quien en ese tiempo tenía la edad de Fluttershy cuando se hizo amiga de Twilight, y para terminar de mudar sus cosas, después de eso puso la Boutique Carrusel a nombre de su hermana menor como regalo de cumpleaños. Su segunda visita fue para visitar a sus amigas, fue algo incómodo, se reunieron para hacer un día de campo al que fueron casi todas a excepción de Rainbow Dash quien iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella pacíficamente pero no pudo ir debido a su trabajo, primero llegó Fluttershy, a pesar de que se conocían de hace muchos años todavía era tímida y además no sabía cómo iniciar o mantener una conversación, después llegó Twilight algo cansado debido al peso de sus cosas, traía todo tipo de cosas para prevenir casi todo, tras la llegada de Pinkie Pie, que llegó apareciendo de una canasta ilógicamente, dejo de ser tan incómodo porque todas se reían de las incoherencias de la poni rosa, y finalmente llegó AppleJack con comida hecha principalmente de manzanas; Mientras tanto, Spike estaba cambiando pero de forma leve, el único cambio notado era su crecimiento, ahora de casi la misma altura de la Princesa Luna

Después de 5 meses los cambios se hicieron notables, se mudó a Canterlot debido a su altura, ahora en 4 patas medía lo mismo que Celestia y un poco más. Su comportamiento también había cambiado: todo el tiempo estaba con una sonrisa burlona, usaba mucho el sarcasmo y burlas, y los que mejor lo conocían, se dieron cuenta de que también era cruel, muy cruel, pero no lo demostraba por la ética que se le fue enseñada desde niño, curiosamente nunca se demostraba triste. Como si eso fuese poco, también había desarrollado un cierto interés por los libros, nunca mostraba que clase de libros leía ya que cuando se lo encontraba leyendo él simplemente evitaba hablar sobre el tema, el libro o siquiera el título, los libros los compraba, ya que si iba con Twilight esta iba a saber que ocultaba. No salía muy seguido, pero hubo algo bueno de todo esto, fue ascendido en su trabajo: Ahora era el capitán del escuadrón elite de la guardia real de Celestia (Diferente en ciertos aspectos en comparación a la guardia normal), lo cual requería ser buen estratega y un increíble estado físico como mental, entre otros

Spike fue invitado al castillo de Twilight por Pinkie Pie, era una fiesta sorpresa por su ascenso. El dragón sabía que era una sorpresa, pero no lo demostró para no deprimir a la poni rosa, y para que sintiese que hacía bien su trabajo. No lo hacía mal, sin embargo, era algo infantil. Él usaba ropa más seguido que los ponis por lo que se vistió elegante, con un smoking y un pantalón blanco, una corbata roja y también unos zapatos blancos. Se vistió así ya que iban a estar las princesas

 **En la fiesta**

En la noche se hizo la fiesta, Spike saludó debidamente a todos los ponis, mientras que algunos les daban regalos

 **-Capitán, lo felicito por su nuevo puesto. Se lo merecía-** Luna caminó junto a su hermana hacia él, inclinó su cabeza en muestra de respeto

 **-Princesas-** Saludó Spike haciendo una reverencia **\- Es un placer verlas, aprecio mucho que estén aquí**

 **-¡Felicidades, Spike!-** Saludó Celestia con un abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco al dragón **– ¿O debería decir el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia Elite Solar?** -Risilla

- **Princesa Celestia…-** El dragón morado estaba por hacer otra reverencia sin razón alguna, pero la alicornio blanca lo detuvo

 **-Alto ahí. Esta es tu fiesta, no es necesario ser tan formal, puedes decirme Tia-** Le guiño un ojo Celestia mientras le contaba su apodo. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo con voz baja **\- Aquí entre nos, me parece que ves muy bien ese traje-** Lo alagó, dejando sonrojado a Spike, después se alejó un poco y le dijo **\- Espero que te guste tu nuevo puesto**

La fiesta iba bien, los invitados seguían llegando y la fiesta se hacía más animada. El dragón morado se encontraba riendo de unos ponis que se habían caído por culpa de Derpy Hooves, escuchó murmullos e insultos, no le dio importancia y fue hasta donde estaba los bocadillos. Cuando estaba por sacar un sándwich, escuchó una voz que lo hizo detenerse de inmediato, una voz que pensó no escucharía en mucho tiempo

 **-Hola, Spike-** Saludó Rarity

Ella había recibido una invitación de parte de Pinkie Pie, en Manehattan. Estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido, no tuvo el valor suficiente para disculparse en el momento ni después, pero ahora que su cumpleaños había llegado ella aprovecharía para disculparse y verlo, y tal vez podría volver a ser su amiga y charlar un poco. Ante ella estaba Spike como nunca antes lo había visto, creció bastante, se vestía elegantemente bien, muy bien, y por lo que había visto con las princesas, ahora con un puesto que ni Shining Armor había alcanzado, además de ser caballeroso

 _ **-"Es perfecto…"-**_ Por un momento ella pensó en él como algo más que un amigo, tal vez podría llegar a pasar o quizás no, lo iba a intentar pero ese no era el momento para eso, se quitó esa idea de la cabeza quedando levemente ruborizada

Frente al dragón estaba Rarity con un vestido semejante al que usó en la Gran Gala del Galope y con un peinado igual. Se veía bien, eso no lo podía negar, estaba algo sorprendido. No le guardó rencor ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no sería igual que antes

 **-Hola Rarity, no te esperaba, pero es bueno volver a verte -** Dijo Spike tomando una copa con ponche, luego viendo a la unicornio le ofreció otra **-¿Quieres?**

 _ **-"No parece estar enojado"**_ **Si, gracias-** Agarra una de las copas con su magia - **Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

 **-Cuando te fuiste ya no tenía algo que hacer, estaba sin objetivos.** -Toma un poco- **En mi trabajo me sancionaron por haber faltado a 2 prácticas sin entregar autorizaciones médicas o de cualquier tipo, entonces me dije: "Hey, ¿Porque no mejorar en el trabajo?" Me costó mucho, creo que hasta me hice algo asocial por el estudio, pero valió la pena, ahora no solo alcancé mi meta, sino que tengo lo que se puede decir una buena relación en cuanto amistad con la Princesa Celestia, le gusta mucho las bromas, je-** Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa

 **-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado? –** Sugirió Rarity, a lo que Spike asintió. Ambos se marcharon hacia una parte del castillo donde no había nadie

 **-¿Aquí te parece bien?**

 **-Sí; Tengo que decirte algo.** -Suspiró **\- Yo… lo siento, siento mucho lo que te hice. Te hice pasar un mal momento por mucho tiempo, te di esperanzas para algo que no iba a pasar en ese momento. Te rechacé de la peor manera, te humillé un público y lo peor de todo es que no tuve el valor de pedirte disculpas por mi egoísmo en cuanto lo reconocí.** -Decía la unicornio blanca con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos **\- Spike, ¿Me perdonas?... Entenderé sea cual sea tu respuesta**

Rarity esperaba una respuesta, pero solo hubo silencio. Al mirar al dragón, lo encontró con una sonrisa

 **-Rarity, no hay nada que perdonar** -Decía Spike sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de la unicornio **-Te contaré un secreto, es cierto que pasé por un mal momento, pero me sirvió. No lo noté hasta 2 meses después de que te fuiste que algo cambio en mí, ya no sufro tristeza, no siento amor o cualquier tipo de emoción mundana. Y Gracias a Discord he sentido la magia de mi cuerpo, él me enseño que todo ser vivo puede usar magia pero es muy difícil si no se tiene algo para "expresarla". Estoy muy agradecido contigo, nunca pensé que podría ser lo que hoy soy. Gracias Rarity, en verdad gracias-** Dijo Spike, para luego acercarse al oído de Rarity **-Por cierto, que esto quede entre tú y yo**

 **-** _ **"No… no puede ser. ¿Qué he hecho?... "**_ **-** Pensaba la unicornio atónita por las palabras del dragón **\- Spike… Yo… Yo tengo que irme** \- Dijo la unicornio retrocediendo lentamente, después se fue del castillo a todo galope dejando a algunos invitados confundidos

 **-No esperaba menos-** Dijo el dragón para sí mismo viendo cómo se iba Rarity

Mientras tanto Rarity seguía galopando a pesar de que ya había salido del castillo, se sentó en una banca por el cansancio _**–"Spike… Mi Spikey Wikey… ¿Qué te pasó?"**_

Más tarde Rarity se fue a dormir en la actual casa de su hermana menor, Sweetie Belle la notó algo rara, pero Rarity no quiso hablar de eso, y se fue a dormir

Ahora la unicornio se encontraba en medio de Ponyville, a su lado estaba Fancy Pants pero centró su vista a una figura que apareció frente a ellos. Era Spike, pero sin poder controlarse le empezó a gritar cosas humillantes, por cada palabra que decía más grande se hacía Spike y todo se iba oscureciendo a su alrededor. Cuando terminó de insultarlo se pudo ver a un gran dragón del tamaño de una pequeña montaña

 **-¡MIRA EN LO QUE ME COMBERTISTE! ¡YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TU CULPA!-** Gritó el enorme dragón con una voz semejante a la de Sombra

- **No tienes perdón, Rarity. Él solo quería amarte, pero solo recibió palabras ofensivas cómo recompensa, toda la vida lo despreciaste-** Le reprochó Fancy Pants con el ceño fruncido

La unicornio contempló como todo el escenario ahora estaba todo opaco y varias voces comenzaron a murmurar cosas que la hacían sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, se sentía tan mal que empezó a llorar

 **-Paren, por favor, paren… no más-** Rogaba en el suelo llorando mientras se tapaba los oídos con los cascos

 **-¡BASTA!-** Exclamó una voz conocida, la unicornio levantó la vista y se encontró con la Princesa Luna volviendo a la normalidad a Ponyville, la alicornio se le acercó y le extendió un casco para ayudarle a levantarse

Dudó por un momento si hacerlo o no, finalmente aceptó la ayuda - **¿Princesa, que hace en Ponyville? -** Preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-Esto es un sueño, pequeña poni-** Dijo Luna, pero su rostro mostraba curiosidad sobre lo extraño de su sueño **-¿Cuál es el motivo de este sueño?** \- Rarity procedió a contarle absolutamente todo, sin saltarse ningún detalle, ahora la Princesa Luna tenía un rostro de preocupación y miedo

 **-¿Pasa algo, Princesa?**

La alicornio se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada antes de contestar **-Él… controla magia…-** Luna la miró directamente a los ojos **-Estas despertando, será mejor que me vaya. Despídete de tú amigo-** Y se fue en un destello

 **En Canterlot**

La Princesa Luna fue con su hermana para bajar la Luna y contarle lo sucedido

 **-Hermana, ¿Recuerdas al nuevo capitán? El dragón-** Preguntó la alicornio oscura bajando la Luna

 **-Sí, es Spike. ¿Por qué preguntas? -** Dijo Celestia subiendo el Sol

 **-Entré en un sueño de Rarity, se culpa por los sentimientos de Spike**

 **-¿Qué sentimientos?-** Inquirió la alicornio blanca interesada, ambas terminaron de usar su magia con los astros y comenzaron a caminar

 **-Eso no importa ahora. Él controla magia, hermana, sabes que hay que hacer ¿Verdad?**

 **-Pero… él… seguramente no es como piensas** \- Dijo Celestia algo sorprendida

 **-Es por el bien de Equestria. Está en Ponyville, iré a comprobar su inocencia, si quieres acompáñame, pero ten en cuenta lo que pasará si yo tengo la razón**

- **Está bien…**

 **En Ponyville**

Rainbow Dash y Spike estaba hablando amenamente mientras que caminaba por el pueblo, pero no se daban cuenta de que alguien venía

 **-Jajaja eso no me lo esperaba jajajaja en serio fue así?-** El dragón reía y al mismo tiempo una unicornio blanca se le acercaba por atrás

 **-Si, si. Lo mejor de todo es que después se…** -Rainbow no terminó de hablar, ya que vio a Rarity

- **Hola Rainbow. Spike, quisiera hablar contigo un momento-** Saludó Rarity, quitandole importancia a la presencia de Rainbow

La pegaso simplemente estalló de ira, se le acercó para decirle varias cosas que pensaba de ella, sin embargo, una voz paralizó a casi todos

- **Spike, el dragón. Se te ha acusado de usar magia prohibida y por lo tanto tu juicio se llevará a cabo en Canterlot, ahora mismo serás escoltado** \- Avisó Luna usando la voz real. Ella descendió junto con Celestia, ambas llevaban armaduras. Varios guardias tanto solares como lunares lo rodearon y Spike sin tener más elección fue con ellos, estaba algo confundido, pero se hacía una idea de que se trataba

Rainbow los siguió volando y Rarity fue en tren junto con AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Twilight

 **En Canterlot**

En el castillo estaba Spike detrás de unas puertas, cada extensión de su cuerpo estaba encadenada a una bola de hierro de por lo menos 100 kilos, aquellas cadenas estaban hechas del mismo material que los anillos inhibidores de magia. Luego los guardias abrieron las puertas y entraron para dar inicio a la corte

El dragón se sentó en una silla metalica con ayuda de los unicornios, a su alrededor había un cuarto grande iluminado solo por un candelabro, enfrente tenía una mesa y detrás de esta se encontraban varios nobles importantes y las Princesa Luna y Celestia **-Hola-** Saludo levantando la mano aparentando total normalidad, sin embargo, estaba muy nervioso

- **Debido a una confesión se le considera una posible amenaza para Equestria. Hoy demostraras su inocencia o culpabilidad. ¿Tiene un abogado? Si no lo tiene se le puede asignar uno o defenderse usted mismo** -Dijo Luna a Spike

 **-Lo haré yo mismo-** Respondió el dragón curioso por saber quién lo había denunciado **-Pero primero quiero saber qué clase de magia usé para llegar a esto, que yo sepa solo los ponis pueden usar la magia negra**

- **Magia bélica básica. Es magia que influye sobre la personalidad y comportamiento del usuario, no es tan peligrosa como la magia negra, no obstante, si se le considera un peligro a quien la use, cómo lo dice su nombre, es magia usada para la guerra y fines bélicos, y debido a los atentados hechos por algunos dragones hace 3.507 años ha sido prohibida. Pero usted ya sabía eso ¿No es así?**

 **-S-Si-** Spike se empezaba a poner más nervioso, él había usado esa clase de magia pero solo para entrenamiento, sin embargo, no podía mentirle a las princesas, no solo por moral, sino porque aquella silla en la que estaba sentado dañaba a cualquiera que mienta, gracias a que estaba hechizada por el mismísimo Star Swirl

- **Empecemos. ¿Usted ha usado magia que no sea para la mensajería?** -Spike asintió **-¿Ha herido de gravedad a algún poni que no haya infringido la ley?-** Spike negó **-¿Planea hacerlo?-** Spike pensó por unos segundos y luego negó - **¿Jurado, como declaran al acusado?-** Casi todos lo declararon culpable - **¿Cómo se declara?-** Preguntó Luna al dragón

 **-Me declaro culpable, princesa-** Dijo Spike cabizbajo, pero aún tenía una duda

- **Debido al delito de usar magia estrictamente prohibida, se le condena a 6 años de prisión-** Finalizó Luna

- **Princesa, tengo una última pregunta. ¿Quién me denuncio? –** El dragón estaba bastante enojado, debió ser alguien cercano ya que él nunca decía aquel secreto, sin embargo, debía mantener la compostura, probablemente le aumentarían la condena si se descontrolaba

 **-Eso no tiene relevancia**

 **-Por favor, solo es una pregunta. Después de todo hoy me iré a la cárcel si no me equivoco**

 **-Rarity Belle conf…-** Desde que dijo aquel nombre Spike dejó de escuchar. Genial, primero lo humillaba frente al pueblo y lo rechaza, y ahora lo vuelve a humillar y lo mandan a la cárcel por su culpa. Estaba tan enojado quiso liberarse a la fuerza pero afortunadamente los guardias unicornios lo tomaron con su magia, una vez más tranquilo salieron del lugar

Afuera habían varios guardias de todo tipo, pero delante de estos estaban las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, el dragón era arrastrado con la cabeza hacia abajo. Sin embargo, cuando escucho las voces de sus amigas solo procesó una cosa: Vengarse de Rarity. Ahora mucho peor que antes, estaba frenético, rompió las cadenas y los cuernos de los unicornios para llegar hacia la unicornio "culpable de su desgracia" pero cuando estaba por ponerle las garras encima un soldado se interpuso

El dragón lo agarró por la cabeza y apretó con mucha fuerza hasta que su cráneo explotó. Todos estaba expectantes de lo que acababa de pasar, y no era para menos, muy pocas veces alguien mataba en Equestria, y lo peor de eso fue la manera tan sangrienta en que lo hizo

 **-¡GUARDIAS!-** Gritó Celestia reccionando a lo sucedido

-¡ **Me traicionaste Rarity!-** Exclamó furioso Spike

Todos los guardias se abalanzaron sobre el dragón, no obstante, ya no tenía nada que lo apresara. Usó su magia para crear una pared de mármol, la cual surgió del piso hecho del mismo material, después dio un gran salto y lanzó una gran llamarada matando a muchos soldados. Cuando aterrizó le atravesó el cuello con su cola a uno que estaba con corriendo para embestirlo. Su atención se centró en un cosquilleo que sintió en su espalda, levantó su vista para encontrarse con una espada, si no tuviese un hechizo para ignorar el dolor, ahora mismo estaría en el piso retorciéndose en su sangre. Sin embargo, toda la masacre terminó cuando Celestia y Luna lo encadenaron

- **Quedas exiliado. ¿Últimas palabras? -** Preguntó la alicornio blanca aparentando firmeza

- **Volveré y no será pacíficamente, ponis-** Y en un destello verde y morado Celestia lo envió a las afueras de Equestria

Celestia se derrumbó en el instante que se fue, su hermana la consolaba mientras varios médicos legaban. Las portadoras de los Elementos estaban casi iguales, las más afectadas fueron Twilight y Rarity, ellas lloraban amargamente, y las demás estaban a punto de hacerlo también

Rainbow Dash encaró a Rarity **-Todo esto es por tu culpa. Primero haces que se quiera suicidar y ahora por tu culpa fue exiliado. Eres basura-** Y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo derramando lágrimas en el transcurso

Todo aquello fue la experiencia más amarga de sus vidas, ninguna se hubiese imaginado que el que alguna vez fue un adorable dragoncito amigable hoy sería el autor de una masacre. Pero ya no podían hacer nada, excepto llorar y esperar a que sobreviva allá afuera

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_ _ **Hey! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído este viejo One-Shot que nunca terminé, no es muy bueno que digamos, pero es aceptable… creo. Lo hice un día que estaba inspirado y como estaba escuchando música triste salió esto.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, si les gustó déjenme un review, si lloraron con la parte de la carta dejen un review, si no les gustó dejen un review, si quieren continuación dejen un review, si estás leyendo esto deja un review, si eres un humano, pony, dragón, minotauro o kirin deja un review, y finalmente les digo que también pueden dejarme una crítica de en qué puedo mejorar, que hice mal (ya sé que lo último quedó un poco flojo, pero es lo que hay) o/y lo bueno de este One-Shot. Chao, nos leemos!**_

 _ **PD: Gran parte de la historia consiste en la codicia de Spike sobre la magia y efectos secundarios que tuvo en él.**_


End file.
